Just A Dream
by ame no itteki
Summary: Ryoma is a new transfer student, who comes 2 months late after the new semester. He is going to join the tennis club when a weird looking boy said he was late. Huh? And what are the strange dreams he has been having? “I’m not a girl, baka!”
1. Dream 0: Prologue

Yay!!! Today is my birthday. Now, I'm finally an adult!! :D So I was thinking 'Why not writing a story to celebrate my birthday?' and here I am I. And my muse wouldn't leave me alone unless I write it, so there you go! A new fic of mine (although I haven't finish my previous ones) ^^;

You may get confused in the beginning (maybe about 3 or 4 chapters) but please be patient 'cause everything will be explained as the fic goes on. I hope this one will get positive response like my other stories. So, please review . I would love you forever if you review!!!

–sends a hypnotic wave– You'll like it and review, you'll like it and review,

KONYA comes and kicks the crazy author on the butt: Just shut up, and write!!!!

Ame: Ouch…meany pet. I won't give you any sugar anymore. Sugar high pet is scary….

Ok, let's just go back to the story!!

Disclaimer: No own it.

**WARNING**: AU, Un-betaed, shonen ai(maybe in future chapters), messed up timeline, OOC, and… I think that's all –looks into Konya – Right, Kon?

Okay, without further ado let's get on the fic! Enjoy!!!!

**Just a dream**

**Prologue**

Dream is…

Dream is a succession of images, thoughts, or emotions passing through the mind during sleep.

Dream is the conjured images of our subconscious, only appear when we're sleeping.

Dream is the link to your past, showing things that you didn't know before, things that you have forgotten.

Dream is your creative vision for your life in the future.

Dream is a translation of waking life, waking life is also a translation of the dream.

Dream is the border between two worlds, the real and imaginary world.

When dream is better that reality, will you choose to stay in your dream?

_It is just a dream….._

-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-

Well, that's the prologue. I know it's a bit confusing, but everything will be explained in due time. So, please be kind and leave reviews on your way out. Arigatou gozaimasu!!!

Next chapter

**Dream one**

**Another new story  
**


	2. Dream 1: Another new story

Sorry, I have posted it yesterday, but I have to take it down because it needed some revising. So sorry .

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter even though it's so short!!

Warning: See prologue

Disclaimer: See prologue

R&R please!!!!!!

**Just a dream**

**Dream 1**

**Another new story**

* * *

_Do you know that_

_Long, long time ago this world is once one?_

_It was called Takamagahara._

_There was no war, _

_No pain,_

_No suffering._

_There was only happiness and love._

_Everyone lived in harmony,_

_In serenity._

_It was such a perfect world,_

_It was peaceful and calm._

_With Amaterasu ruling Takamagahara,_

_Tsukoyami taking control of the Night and Moon,_

_And Susanoo owning the Sea and all elements of Strom._

_However,_

_Everything changed when Susanoo came._

_The storm's god created havoc in Takamagahara,_

_breaking each and every thing apart._

_Destroying all they had worked so hard for._

_Amaterasu was greatly saddened by the behavior of her brother._

_She ran and hid in a cave named Iwayado._

_With the sun goddess gone, the world was plunged into darkness._

_All gods and goddess were in panic._

_They tried to open the cave, but it didn't work._

_They tried to coax Amaterasu out of the cave, but she ignored them all._

_They were getting desperate…_

_So they just threw a party outside the cave._

_The sound of the party outside had caught the Sun goddess's attention._

_She got curious and opened the cave._

_As she did that, the light returned with her,_

_bringing back the world into its previous state._

_That was the story_

_The story that later known as Ama no Iwato._

_But this was another new story._

_As fate just as cruel as it was._

_The same scenario would play once more,_

_The same players,_

_And the same heartache._

_It all started all over again…_

_Now,_

_Would you desire this dream? _

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

**^.^ ~ End of Chapter ~ ^.^**

Ok, I'm really sorry to make you wait so long, only to come back and give you this nonsense. I'm so sorry for its shorteness, randomness, and so many grammatical errors! Please forgive me everyone! I would do my best ^^ Actually, I kind of get the idea from the shoujo manga 'Mugen Densetsu Takamagahara'. Have you ever read it before? I read it when I was 9 or something. It was fun :D Anyway, I just borrow the basic idea of the story; about another life we have in our dream. Worry not for those who have read, since it'd be anything like the manga. I just borrow some basic idea. So please don't sue me T--T

Review please! Your reviews have made me so happy and want to continue this! I never imagine people will like this story, but I _greatly _appreciate your reviews. Please reviews again people ^__^ I have a strange craving for reviews nowadays

**Next chapter**

**Dream 2 **

**The new student that comes late**


End file.
